The Empty Road Ahead Of Me
by purpleluva4eva
Summary: Misaki is a different type of vampire, so when her whole race is slaughtered, who will help her on her lonely journey to no where? Who will help her through the dark forest? What happens when Kaname finds her broken in the Abyss?


**Summary: Misaki is a different type of vampire, so when her whole race is slaughtered, who will help her on her lonely journey to no where? Who will help her through the dark forest? What happens when Kaname finds her broken in the Abyss?... I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

My childhood was very... interesting to say the least. It was neither good nor was it bad. Considering that you had to hide from both humans and Power Vampires. Let me explain better. My race was called the Elemental Vampires. It was kind of obvious that we could do whatever to the Earth and fix it with no problem, we also feed from animals. You could say we were Indians but in vampire form, and that's what exactly what we lived like. We lived far away from Humans and very far away from Powers. We were, like Powers, Purebloods or just regular Vamps. Now Power Vampires were the ones us Indians hated. It was because they harmed the Earth and had no care for its beauty. We once lived in peace together, but that all changed when they continuously harmed everyone and the Earth. We, Indians, faked our death of the race and went into hiding. From then we have lived in peace. Well that was until _They_ came.

* * *

_10 years_ earlier

They all came in at once. From the walls. From the ground. Even teleported in the village. Momma came into the house and grabbed me and my brother and started to run. She put me down since I could walk and run. But my brother was still a new born. I tried to build a small hut for mom and I so we would have some protection. But they destroyed it before I could finish. " Run Misaki! Save our race! Don't trust anyone and be safe protect yourself my child, I love you." By then she had tears running down her face. " I'll hold them off as long as I can. Now run... RUN!" And so I did. I got at least 100 miles until I remembered. Brother. I turned around and was about to go back until I still heard the screams of everyone I knew. The sound of battle going around. I made a small hut. I would stay until they left then I would go back for survivors. But I knew the truth. There were no.

I went back and tried looking with out crying and yelling and screaming for my lost friends and family. Then I saw her, him, and the other him. Mom, Brother, and Dad. All dead. I took what I could and buried everyone before leaving. That was the last time I was going to cry. The last time I ran. The last time I would be soft and be hurt. I was going to harden myself.

* * *

"Please! Don't kill me I swear I didn't do it! Please at least let me explain!" Johnny Andrews said as he begged for his life. He should have known better than to rape five woman in _one_ night. _Sober._ " You had your chance and you blew it," I said as I pulled the trigger. Then I turned around and kept walking. Walking is what I do more than anything really. Well besides reading. I put a cigarette in my mouth, lit it, and sucked in a huge breath. It wouldn't even kill me. As I walked, people gave me looks, not like I wasn't use to it. I knew what they were looking at. My long duster, thigh high tights, long deep purple hair, cat eyes, chains, the whole cha bang. Not to mention the Scythe and many shot guns strapped to my person. I walked to a favorite book store that I found and bought many books, small ones of course. I suddenly felt a Powers aura. I quickly grabbed my Vampire gun and pointed it to the direction of the aura. "How dare you point that blasted thing at Kaname-sama! You should bow at his feet you peasant!" A voice rang out. I kept smoking and looked at him. Blond hair, ice blue eyes, and an angry vein that threatens to pop any moment. Ah! A puny little pawn. I started to chuckle, which made that vein even more likely to pop. Didn't he notice that I was a vampire and at that a Pureblood? "Wha- What are you laughing at you peasant?" I stopped laughing and pointed the gun at him. " Listen you Pawn, I don't have time for you got that? Leave me alone and I will be out of you hair in no time," I said in a very cold voice. I started to turn and walk away until his hand came upon my shoulder. He didn't react fast enough and I shot him in the shoulder." Oops," I said in a nonchalant voice and tried to walk away again but a new voice came in the picture. "You're an Elemental Vampire aren't you?" A deep chocolate and silk like voice said. I stood frozen. The Blondie limped back to its master. "How would you know Power? You did kill them off," I said trying to be cool about it. "Don't play dumb with me little girl, I'm not in a very lively mood." he said in a deep and threatening voice. " First of all, don't call me a little girl and Secondly, why don't we talk somewhere more privately?" I said innocently. He looked at me for a second and then nodded towards a car. I started walking to it.

The car stopped in front of a huge mansion. The sexy voiced male got out before I could take a good look at his face and was already in the huge house. I quickly got out and followed him. When I got into the house, I looked around for any possible escape routes. I have a bad feeling about this guy, not just because he was a Power, it was I don't know what he looks like or if he is a possible danger to me. " Please come this way, Kaname-sama has everything prepared for your little 'talk'" another pawn said. This one had long dirty blond hair. Female. She looked at me with envious eyes. I smirked at her and walked past her. Damn I need a smoke but I didn't know the rules of the house, fuck it I'm just gonna smoke anyway. I lit it and took a huge whiff. Ah that feels better. " You know smoking is bad for you? You should stop." a little girl said. Ginger hair, blue eyes. "Rima I don't think we should be talking to this woman, she looks like bad news and I'm sure this is Kaname-sama's guest he was saying that he was looking for," a deep voiced male whispered to 'Rima'. I 'tsked' them and kept walking. " This way please," the dirty blond said. I followed her into a bedroom/office. " Would you like any tea or blood tablets?" she asked. I looked at her and shook my head no. I could feel her checking me out. From head to toe. I could tell she hated that I didn't look clean at all. "Ruka bring her over here would you please," the sexy voice said. 'Ruka' led me to the office part of the room. I sat down in one of the chairs. It almost looked like I was laying down in it rather than sitting in it like a normal person. From then I got a good look at him. I almost stared at him. Blood red wine eyes looked at me with sharp cheekbones. Dark hair almost curled around his face ,almost shoulder long. " Miss...," he trailed off giving the impression that he wanted my name. "Misaki," I said in a short tone. " Well now that you know my name I need to know your name," I said with a smirk. " My name is Kaname Kuran. Now let get to business, why are you in my territory? All vampires know better than to go into my territory. After I am the King," he said in a demanding tone. "Well sorry your 'highness' but I don't take orders from anyone and for your information, I travel a lot so I don't know many stuff that goes on in your play kingdom," I said in a sarcastic voice. I could tell he got mad at that first bit.

"You better treat me with respect, and be glad I'm warning you," he glared at me. "How can I when I don't even know you? I mean the only why I can do that is if I know you, sure your the king but remember I may be a vampire but I don't live in your society and there for I don't live under your rule," I said giving attitude. Who does this guy think he is? God? Sure he may be a Power doesn't mean he can boss everyone around. He suddenly smiled. I got a little freaked and I laid a hand on one of my favorite guns. Now I was on full alert. He noticed and put his hands up. I suddenly couldn't breath, but I knew this was an allusion. I sent a small puff of air at him, but it was strong enough to knock him down. I quickly got my shot gun and started to shoot at him. I nicked him in the shoulder and the leg. His Pawns came into the room. The male Blondie threw ice shards at me but I dodged it and got him in the stomach. I twisted my body in impossible angles and more of his Pawns came there were now a total of seven Powers. Crap I was in trouble. An Orange haired male started throwing fire at me. I blocked it with my own purple flames. He seemed surprised. As was I. Fire was an Elemental power, yes, but colored flames were true. Same goes to the Blondie, since ice is made out of water, yes Elementals can freeze water and such, but our water is green not blue. "Stop," one word that has a powerful meaning coming out of Kanames mouth. I point my guns at all of them. What I didn't notice was a girl that was hanging from the ceiling and suddenly dropped on me and knocking me to the black abyss.

* * *

I woke up to chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles. My whole body was strapped to a giant X. It seemed like I was in a dungeon of some sort. On a table in a corner in the room was all of my weapons. That was until I looked down at my body and saw someone had undressed me so I was completely naked. I wasn't embarrassed. I had an athletic built, it was a wonder how I still had a double D cup size and a lot of curves. You wouldn't have seen it through my clothes. Which reminds me, where are my clothes? I looked around and saw them on a different table. Shit I need to get out of here. I tried to move but with no avail. The door in front of my suddenly opened and Kaname walked in. It was only Kaname. The door automatically closed and you could hear the locks be put back into place. He stared at me for the longest time, and I stared back. I didn't care that he could see me in all my glory. I knew he could see all the scars from previous battles. Plus the huge tattoo on my stomach. The tattoo was a Dragon, and it wrapped around my body. People always thought it was cool and I had to say it was. The head was in between my breasts and wrapped around all the way to my waist where the tail was on the inside of my right thigh. It was all in color and very detailed. "Why have you come to Japan?" he asked quietly. I just glared at him. I didn't answer nor did I look at him I just stared at the wall. "Answer me!" he yelled. I stayed the same. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, get something from his pocket. He came closer the me with the object and I could feel myself weaken just a bit. I looked at it and saw that it was a Vampire Hunters small knife. He started to cut my thigh with it. It stung like a bitch but I didn't move one inch. He suddenly jabbed it into my thigh. I still didn't move. I didn't make a sound. I have gone through worse.

By then he had really done damage to my legs. I had lost a lot of blood. I knew what Kaname was trying to do. He was trying to break me. Well that was until he started licking the blood. It hurt for the most part. I had lost a lot of blood and I needed to feed. I could hear Kaname's heart beat. I could almost taste his blood. This was bad, this was very, very bad. You see when an Elemental is thirsty, he or she needs to feed right away or else they will go an a rampage. Now a Power has to feed yes, but they can last very long with out going insane. So since I was a Elemental I needed to drink some type of blood. Nothing can stop me if I don't, I wont feel any pain nor will I have mercy on my victims. I started to go crazy, I couldn't control myself. Kaname noticed and tried to tighten the restraints. It didn't do shit. I broke out of them and attacked him. He tried to stop me but I already was drinking his blood sucking all that I could. The door swung open and I released Kaname and tried to escape until Blondie sealed me into a ice coffin from there I blacked out once again and not knowing when I would wake up.

* * *

_10,000 years later_

All I could see was black. I was frozen. The only time I wasn't was because they had changed me into a set of clothes and put me in a reasonable position and freezed me again. They had put my body on a ice slab but I was covered in a thick layer of ice. My ice coffin consisted of me on the top and the I was at least waist length and the rest that was holding me up was very decorated. It showed pictures of me and how I was a warrior. Blondie (Aido) had some free time and so he decided that he wanted to do that. They had also put me in a church like underground dome. I had also learned all of the Pawns names. Kaname visited me everyday and updated me on the events going on in the world. Kaname had said before that he wanted to defrost me and talk to me and that it would be nice that I could actually reply back. He had also said he felt closer to me even though he was a jackass before.

Kaname has said before that he loves me but I doubt he does, he doesn't even know me. But today I think he wants to defrost me and so he does. He gets Kain ready and suddenly the ice is gone. I want to move but I know I can't, I will hurt myself if I do. Kaname told me before not to move. "Kain if you would so kindly warm her up just a little bit, I'll move her somewhere else so she isn't on the floor," Kaname said in a quiet voice. Kain does as he is told and I feel Kaname lift me up and put me down on something hard. "Now defrost her but don't you dare burn her," Kaname said in a light but threatening voice. I feel warmth and I feel so grateful. I take a huge breath and I started to open my eyes. It was very dark but my vampire eyes kicked in and I looked around seeing how big the room I was in. I turned around and I saw him. Kaname. He looks handsomer than ever. Wait. When did I have feelings like these? Then the thirst suddenly kicked in. I felt my fangs come out. Kaname took notice and gave his wrist but he should have known better. I went for his neck, forgetting my pain after not moving for 10,000 years. I drank until I couldn't drink anymore. I pulled back and I saw that his face was completely white. I looked at Kain and he nodded and left. I was refilled and now I could let people feed off of me. I bit into my wrist and I opened his mouth and let the blood trickle down his tongue. He suddenly woke up and bit into my wrist more and started to feed. We shared equal amounts of blood so now I was alright.

Kaname then suddenly kissed me with all he had. I automatically kissed him back. He was an excellent kisser if I do say so myself. Then I remembered, this was the bastard who kept me trapped for so many years. I pulled back and I slapped him. I tried to run but I didn't notice that I had a long dress on and I tripped and that was just enough time for Kaname to capture me. We fought and in the end I had lost. I had lost my touch. Kaname undressed and strapped me to the huge X in the corner of the room. I had to regain my strength. "Oh Misaki you don't know how much I love you and soon you will see my side," he said in a caring and loving voice. I just glared at him.

I was alone after that. I didn't know what century I was in and I didn't know what to think of what's going on. Hours past and so did days. I was left alone. Not even Kaname visited me. No one did. I was stuck in this huge church like place. I thought of the days were I was living in the village. The peacefulness of it. The sound of kids playing and the sounds of the women talking about the latest gossip. How my family was royalty among the village since we were the only surviving Purebloods since the hiding. The other Purebloods had to kill themselves for real so all of us could survive. I could barely go out just for the fear of being caught. But now here I was strapped naked and starving. I was broken and I couldn't fix a thing about it. The door suddenly opened and a little teenage girl walked in. I could tell she didn't know I was in here. Clueless thing. She looked around mainly at were I was sealed. Then her eyes went to me. She gasped and ran towards me. "Go away," I said in a low threatening voice. The girl kept coming towards me. Clueless bitch. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. I couldn't take it, her blood smelled so delicious. She flinched but she didn't listen to a word I said. "Yuuki it's best if you leave this place," Kaname said. This 'Yuuki' jumped and nodded her head and began to walk away from me. Thank goodness. Kaname let Yuuki out and shut the door behind her but he still remained in the room with me.

"So Misaki... have you finally been broken? Will you serve me?" He asked in a expecting tone. I thought about it and took my chances. "Yes...," I said quietly. "What was that? I didn't hear," he replied in a smug voice. "Yes!" I said a little louder. "Good," he said as he unstrapped me. "You try to escape and I will punish you severely," he said in a threatening tone. I nodded. I fell to the floor after he unstrapped me and I couldn't get my legs to work. Kaname picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sag of potatoes. He past the doors and carried me up to his bedroom. He then carefully placed me on the bed and dressed me into one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. I then fell asleep into the Abyss of darkness.

* * *

When I woke up all it felt like was when someone hits you in the head with a bat and then runs you over with a semi. It hurt like a bitch I can tell you that. But what I didn't know was that Kaname had his arm wrapped around me, keeping me in place. I had tried to roll over but his arm wouldn't move. I tried moving it with my hands but that didn't work. I tried punching it but that didn't work either. I finally gave up after the tenth try. I felt rumbling underneath me and I knew that Kaname was awake by that time. "Let me go Kaname, I don't want to be here and I'm pretty sure you don't to drag a puppy around," I said in a annoyed voice. All I felt was him chuckle. I got annoyed and so I punched him in the arm and that made him laugh even more. "Hey don't laugh at me! Let me go!" I yelled. "I'm never letting you go Misaki, I told you before that I love you so now I wont let you go," he said. "Oh ya? What about that Yuuki character? You don't think I know that that girl is your sister and that your the ancestor of the Kuran bloodline? I'm not dumb Kaname," I said with a smart tone. I knew that wouldn't really impress him, but I was curious about that girl. Why did he keep her around when all he wanted was to kill all Purebloods and kill himself. "The girl does not concern you. Misaki, since you already know my plans, I have decided to change my plans, I now want you to be my queen. I do not want Yuuki anymore. All I have witnessed from her actions were immature. I need some one who I can trust to be at my side. Misaki you have to know by now that I can be very bipolar. I can be sweet and the next thing you know, I'm horrible. I am a sadist. But Misaki, I would do anything for you," Kaname said as he declared his love for me.

I didn't know what to say. I never had this happen to me. "Ka-Kaname I don't know what to say...," I trailed off. It was true, I wasn't a sappy romantic type. "It's ok Misaki, you don't have to say anything right now. It's just that, I feel like I've know you for so long and at the same time it's like I don't. Misaki how do you feel about a field trip?" Kaname quickly changed the subject. " A... Field trip? What the hell is that? I'm not some child, Kaname. But I will put that aside and ask where and why?," I said/asked. "It is to the place I told you when you were still frozen, Cross Academy. Would you like to be in the Night class with me while were there?" he asked. I thought about it for awhile. He had talked about it, and he said it was very big for him that I might be going there some day with him. I do want to go out into the world again. It seemed like a good idea, even though I still didn't trust him. I have good reasons, so no one can blame me. But it wouldn't hurt to try would it? I would need my weapons, I don't care if I never leave this house I want my weapons. "I'll go but there's one thing I want with me at all times, I wont leave this house without them," I said stubbornly. He sighed and I guessed he already knew what I was about to say. "Your weapons?" he guessed. I nodded. He sighed again. "Alright but you would have to hide them from the Day class students," he warned. I nodded, of course I knew that I had to hide them, it seemed like common sense. But I didn't tell him that.

* * *

When we arrived at the school I had to admit, Kaname did a good job on designing the thing. I stared at it until Kaname got out of the car. "Do you like it?" he asked. I didn't answer because I pretty sure that he already knew the answer. I walked into the gates and looked around. I suddenly pointed one of my guns in a direction and another gun was waiting to shoot. "Is this the welcoming committee Kaname? I love it. Now lets see, you planned this out because you knew that I loved guns so you had a almost level E vampire attack me, is that it? Is this another puppet in your chest game? No no that can't be it... ah you want me to feed? Or kill this useless guy?" I rambled with questions. "Oh shut up Bloodsucker I'll kill right here right now," said the guy that was pointing the gun at me. I laughed hard at that. He looked at me like I was an alien from the planet weirdo. "Ah Misaki I see that you have found Zero. This is one of the twins I talked to you about. Why are you laughing so hard?" Kaname asked. I suddenly looked at Zero and I smiled. So this is the one who keeps threatening Kaname? I put my gun away, making it seem like I wasn't going to shoot him when all of a sudden, I got my scythe out and was about to kill him when Kaname's voice rang out. " Misaki stop!" he yelled. My body was paralyzed. I couldn't move at all." Yes sir," I said obediently. You might think, "Well damn she hated him at the beginning, what changed the heart?" Don't get me wrong I still hate Kaname but remember when Kaname asked if I was broken yet and if I would serve him? He had made me do a oath that I would serve him as a bodyguard along with Seiren but I would be closer to him then she can. I can't unto it.

Zero looked at me weirdly. I just glared at him. Kaname walked to my side and I bowed in greeting. "Zero if you don't mind, Misaki and I would like an early retire," Kaname said while staring him down. Zero just 'tsked' us and walked away. That ungrateful bastard, oh how I would love to shoot him right now. Kaname guided me to the Night dorms and said that we would share a room. I went to take a shower when his voice stopped me. "What do you think you're doing Misaki?" I looked his way. "I'm going to take a shower, what do you want?" I said coldly. "Come here," and I was walking in his direction without my consent. Kaname grabbed my hair and made me look straight into his cold eyes. "You will treat me with respect you understand? I will not tolerate anything else," he said in a stern tone. I nodded and that was good enough for him. "Undress me, I will take a shower with you," He spread his arms waiting. I looked at him like he was on crack. Did I really want to do this? I obeyed anyways, it wasn't like I had a choice anyways. I took off his clothes and set them in a neat pile on the bed, I was so not going to look his way. Then all of a sudden I felt cold but strangely warm hands start to take off my clothes. "You know I can take my own clothes off right?" I said smartass like. Smack!... What the hell. He just spanked me. I gulped and didn't say a word until he was done. He then turned me around and pressed his devious and delicious body against me. Kaname then picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

When we got there, the bathroom was ready for our bath/ shower. He set me in the tub and got behind me. I was sort of sitting in his lap. I already felt the hardness on my back. "Misaki, you're so tense, why?" he asked. Really he's gonna ask me why I'm tense? "Hmm I don't know, why don't you tell me!" I said like in the kid shows where they ask you where something is, when clearly it's right there and you're like 'what the fuck man! It's right there!'. He spanked me again. It kind of turned me on. Wait, where did that come from? I felt his hands slowly creep to my breasts. "Hey! Hands of buddy!" I said as I slapped his hand that was threatened to touch them. He didn't do a damn thing about it. All of a sudden there was a huge bang down stairs. We both jumped and I was so relieved. I dried off and got dressed as fast as I could and ran down stairs. Kaname's face was priceless, and all I did was laugh at it. Maybe this would be fun. Well as long as I was here.

* * *

**Thank you for who is ever reading this. Please Review and the next chapter will come out when I'm finished with it! This will be my first really big Fanfic. I was never committed to my stories so I hope that this story will help fix that. Anyways have a great day or week and I'll see you next chapter! :)**


End file.
